


He Says He Loves You

by FandomStar



Series: The Ways You Said You Loved Me [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Nice Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, arthur deserves better, don't blame me I just don't like uther not being good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Merlin accidentally eavesdrops on a conversation between Arthur and the king.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Ways You Said You Loved Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	He Says He Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an adaptation of the line from She Loves You by The Beatles  
> This is part of a series of prompt fills about ways people say "I love you"  
> Prompt 10 - not said to me

Merlin stopped outside the door of Arthur’s chambers. He could hear Arthur talking to someone. From the way he was speaking, Merlin could conclude that he was with Uther.

“ _ Father. _ ” Arthur said, clearly disagreeing with whatever had been said.

“I know that you don’t like her, but perhaps some time spent with her could change that,” Uther insisted, before sighing. “Arthur, I know you don’t want to marry yet, but it will have to happen someday, and the Lady Isabella is as good a candidate as any other you have had.”

Merlin knew he should leave, return later. It was wrong to eavesdrop on anyone, let alone the king and prince. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“But… I have no feelings toward her. Of any kind.”

Uther sighed. “I know. However, you know you won’t be able to marry a servant.”

There was a pregnant pause before Arthur responded.

“What do you mean?” he asked, sounding nervously indignant.

“I know of your fondness toward the girl… Guinevere, is it?”

Merlin’s heart sank at the mention of Arthur’s undeniable attraction to Gwen. He was so occupied by his own self-pity that he almost didn’t hear Arthur’s scoff.

“Guinevere? You...? I have no romantic feelings for Guinevere.” Arthur told his father, amused.

Confused, Merlin frowned to himself.

“Oh. There is someone, though, isn’t there?” Uther mildly asked.

Silence.

“There is.” Arthur quietly replied.

This was the first Merlin had heard about it.

“You can tell me, Arthur.” Uther kindly said.

Merlin heard the scratch of bedclothes, before Arthur spoke in such a small whisper that he had to strain to hear.

“Merlin. I’m in love with Merlin.”

At the private admission to Uther, Merlin gasped. It couldn’t be. He ran, before he could do something idiotic like burst into Arthur’s chambers and snog him in front of the king.


End file.
